The present invention relates to a service station for an ink jet printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,497 (Martin et al.) discloses a service station which includes a cleaning member which removes residues of ink from the print head, and also includes means for isolating the head from the external environment to maintain it in an efficient condition. The service station uses a support that can be rotated selectively through 180.degree.. This support carries on one side a first cleaning blade and a first elastic cover, and on the opposite side a second blade and a second elastic cover. Depending on what type of head the printer is using, i.e. either a head for printing in black or a head for printing in colors, the support is rotated as required in order selectively to couple the first blade and cover or the second blade and cover, to one or the other head.
This service station is therefore of complex construction in view of the large number of component parts, and is very space-hungry, especially if it is to be fitted to a small printer.